Love and Salmon Ladders
by riah alice drake
Summary: F/F SMUT WARNING! Its Ruby's first day off in a long while so she wants to spend it with her true love. The problem she has to find Dorothy first. (Yes this sum doesn't really mesh with first part of the plot but I'm still not good at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

She could feel those soft concerned eyes she loved so dearly watching her as she successfully jumped herself up to the first of the higher spaced rungs of her homemade salmon ladder she'd built into the wall.

"Huh. See I knew I could do it." Dorothy said out loud to no one in particular grinning proudly as she listened to the rhythmic beat of her wooden balance rod hitting its mark on the thick metal nails she'd chosen for her braces reverberating through the chilly stillness of the abandoned cozy little farmhouse she'd hijacked and turned into her personal training house just outside the town.

 _Memory from earlier in the week:_

 _"Will you stop laughing, please. I really think that I could do that if I just had that ladder thing." Dorothy pouted as the show she was watching went into a commercial break._

 _"Trust me you're tone and muscly enough without needing to work out like a maniac like that actor does," Dorothy heard her girlfriend call out from the other room. "and I'm sorry Kansas but even you have to admit how adorable this is." Ruby chuckled from the bathroom doorway her toothbrush still clamped between her lips "I mean you're from the Emerald City and your favorite show centers around a guy called the green arrow." she pointed out while she brushed so her words were harder to understand._

 _"He's just the Arrow. I'm from Kansas Ruby." Dorothy corrected looking between the back of the couch and the tv not knowing which show she wanted to see more while her lover crossed to their bedroom to change into dry clothes after ducking back into the bathroom long enough to rinse the toothpaste from her mouth and ditch her bath towel in the hamper._

 _"I just live on the outskirts of the Emerald City from time to time when I needed to recharge from running from Zelena and her monkey brute squid." Dorothy sighed but she was unable to hide her grin at the amused look in the wolf's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Dorothy's shoulders from behind over the back of the couch._

 _"Yeah, but our first date was finding a way to knock that witch out then ended with us running from said brutes." Ruby reminded her resting their foreheads together when Dorothy turned to look at her._

 _"I'd rather not think about Zelena right now." Dorothy hummed her eyes sliding closed while Ruby's warm hands slid down the front of the hero's sleep shirt resting over her quickening heartbeat while Dorothy presses her lips roughly against Red's._

 _End of Memory._

Dorothy mentally shook herself letting the memory of why she was in her current state slide out of her mind as she tried not to focus on the tantalizing warmth of her wolf's mouth on hers but on her real task. Making it from the just the third row of her homemade workout ladder to the top of it, Eight rows and nine feet above her head.

But first:

"Can you turn that song up for me?" she panted talking over her shoulder to her watching companion. Her voice was strained in concentration shivering slightly as she felt the small beads of sweat already rolling down her back under the form-fitting sports bra she'd chosen for her task

Dorothy shuddered when the exposed skin of her back brushed against the cold stone of the wall as she rolled herself up over the balance rod for an even harder workout. "Thanks, Toto," she grunted without opening her eyes when the song replayed around her. The muscles in her arms flexing in the effort of keeping the rest of her body from slamming into the stone wall in front of her when she swung down only to try and jump the pull-up bar in her hands up another notch at the same time.

"Dammit to Oz." Dorothy groaned barely able to catch herself between the next level up the ladder so she was hanging awkwardly in a sideways position with one side of the bar on the higher level and the other side still sitting on the one she had been on before.

"Careful Kansas." A gruff voice scolded "They always make it look easy on tv baby."

"Yeah, No kidding," Dorothy grunted hopping the high side of the bar back down to the lower level.

"I'd never pictured you as a Joan Jett and AC/DC fan." Ruby commented leaning down to give Toto an affectionate scratch behind his ear in greeting just as the song Dorothy been listening to ('I love Rock and Roll') faded from the room and the opening notes of 'Highway to Hell' started up.

"The songs are alright but I just like the tempo." Dorothy corrected shyly letting herself drop down to the floor. "Thanks." she smiled taking the water bottle Red held out to her.

Ruby bit back a groan as her eyes lingered on the sweat damped skin of her companion's back when Dorothy leaned down to pause her workout playlist and grabbed her towel to clean herself up.

"So...how'd you find me?" Dorothy huffed curiously letting the towel drape back over her shoulders as she took another much-needed drink from the water bottle. "Wolfie?" she wondered when Ruby just stared at her openly drooling. "Answer me or I'm putting my shirt back on." the Emerald hero threatened inwardly loving when Red's eyes snapped up higher when her arms flexed as Dorothy crossed them over her chest.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered completely perplexed at the comment, dragging her eyes back up to meet Dorothy's amused smirks. "I asked how you found me." her companion repeated really testing the wolf's self-control as she started stretching out her arms for a cool down session.

"Sniffed you out," Red answered without hesitation holding back a groan when Dorothy's hand clamped down on her shoulder using her to steady herself rather than the wall as she pulled her legs up behind her one at a time working out the pins and needles feeling.

"I know I must reak but the one thing place didn't have is a working shower." Dorothy agreed her eyes on the floor. "I'll clean up properly once we get home," she promised just peaking up at the werewolf's expression when Red hadn't said anything other than an agreeing whimper.

"You smell like heaven." Red blurted out as soon as Dorothy's worried eyes found hers.

"You're kidding right?" Dorothy asked her raised eyebrow nearly bringing the werewolf beside her completely to her already weaken knees. Ruby shook her head with a groaned "Fuck No." against Dorothy's skin as the wolf press her nose against the crook of her neck inhaling more of the intoxicating aroma from a better source.

"Seri..." the hero tried again only to find her voice blocked by Ruby's hand.

"Either the next words out of your mouth are directions to the closet bedroom in this place or you're not allowed to talk until we get home." her wolf ordered her tone nothing but pure untamed lust as her hands dropped to hook under Dorothy's legs pulling her up into the wolf's strong arms so she could wrap them tightly around Ruby's waist.

"Top of the ste..." Dorothy started but had to stop when the waitress's teeth scraped against her shoulder pulling the straps of her workout bra down so they slipped catching rather comically around Dorothy's elbows when the hero sat back in the circle of Ruby's arms to look at her properly. "Humm not that I'm complaining Red but whats gotten..." but again the wolf stopped her this time by pushing her roughly against the wall halfway up the stairs to the second level of the house.

"Directions only Kansas," Ruby ordered darkly tossing her own shirt and bra back over her shoulder while she waited for an answer. "Top stairs, door first right." Dorothy mewed in answer once she'd remembered how her voice actually worked after noticing that along with the growing wetness pooling against the leg she's managed to slid between her lover's legs when Ruby's made to set her down on the uneven steps was that the only color left in Ruby's eyes was the rapidly fading outline of golden green against the black.

"Good Kansas." Ruby grinned carrying her the rest of the way up the steps to the room they needed. "How often do you come here?" she questioned cheekily noticing the familiar sheets covering the bed. "That really what you want to know right now Wolfie?" Dorothy hissed as her back hit the mattress. "You have work at the diner I have workouts here," she adds fighting down a groan while Ruby's been trailing playful kisses along the tight cords of her throat while needy hands clawed at the other's pants until both sets were discarded at the end of the bed.

Ruby smiled groaning happily at the prayer like "Mother of Oz." her actions earned when her wandering fingers scraped down Dorothy's sweat-slicked abs until she was completely cradling the wet joint of her true love's hips.

"Just so you know," her wolf commented splitting Dorothy's attention between her words and the actions currently making the Kansas's girl's hips roll, snap and clench all at the same time. "I already knew you could do that ladder thing you didn't need to prove it." Dorothy's garbled reply only made her crafty wolf glow with smug pride "Well I can tell you that I'm happy you wanted to prove that you could to yourself." she grinned "But from now on I get to help out when you want to use it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was only after the fifty-fifth pull up that she chooses to speak "Nope, nope, nope." Ruby gives up nowhere close to worn thanks to her added stamina but at the moment all she wanted was to have her girlfriend back in her arms. "Kansas help." She whines while Dorothy giggles at how adorable her girlfriend was being.

"Stop laughing and help me." Her wolf complains the muscles in her arms seeming to strain a little in her efforts to hold herself a little longer. The flex hypnotizing her watching girlfriend. The power coiled beneath her skin. Not all of it given by her other half making her even more appealing.

"See something you like?"

Dorothy shakes her head her tongue flicking out to wet her dry lips at the teasing question her eyes lingering on the toned muscles of Red's back tracking a few beads of sweat rolling down her back as the Kansas native moved to stand under her. "Let go, babe." Dorothy instructs with a small laugh in her voice "I won't let you fall now let go." She soothes at Ruby's unsure glance over her shoulder.

"Do you trust me?"

The echoed question brings a shy smile and whispered "Yes." Seconds before Ruby's hands uncurl from the wooden balance pole. She half expects to be caught using magic considering how much her girlfriend had been putting herself through since breakfast, but it was Dorothy's strong arms that take the brunt of her weight.

"Thanks, Dor." Red hums pressing her lips to Dorothy's in the start of a kiss inwardly giggling when her hunter girlfriend chasses her lips when she pulls back sooner than either wanted.

"Get on my back."

Dorothy can feel heat creaking into her cheeks at the words. "Why?" not that she's really complaining when it means being even closer to the woman who'd stolen her heart.

Ruby grins wordlessly getting down on her hands and knees. "Cause I'm not as finished showing off as I thought and I need someone to help make it a challenge for me." She shrugs turning to glance over at her stunned girlfriend.

Not all of Dorothy's upset is an act when she remembered her words "Are you calling me hefty?"

Ruby shakes her head letting herself drop down then rolls over onto her back to meet Dorothy's gaze. "Not at all. You are actually very distracting to me even when you don't smell like salty-sweet deliciousness and regardless muscle weighs more…." she defends

Dorothy gives her a weak smile stopping her rambling with a kiss "But when it comes to your work out, I'm not enough of a challenge?" she pouts enjoying the way Red was reduced to chewing on her lower lip to keep from whimpering when she stripped back down to her workout gear. "I'll need to up my game then." She can feel Red's arms shaking at the feel of Dorothy's bare sweat-slicked skin drapes itself over her own as Dorothy takes a seat with her legs tucked under her across Ruby's back

"You're going to kill me." Red warns after her first five pushups cause Dorothy to brace her hands against the wolf's shoulders to balance herself.

"You're not going anywhere not on my watch." Her girlfriend soothes making Red's concentration slip even more at the feel of Dorothy's lips moving down between her shoulder blades tasting the salty mix of sweat against her tongue.

Ruby only finishes two more pushups before she calls it quits too distracted by the woman on her back to continue.

"Come on Wolfie." Dorothy coos leading Red into the bathroom rather than the bedroom.

That project had been finished only a day or two before by the always helpful McKracken water company.

Red wants to protest considering the last time Dorothy hadn't seemed to protest falling into bed with her still hot and sticky from her workout but it quickly dies on her tongue as an idea formed. "Only if I get to help you undress."

"Is there any other way?" Dorothy wonders pretending ignorance as Red tugs at the strap of her tank top while Dorothy's hands slide to the waistband of Red's shorts the two trading clothes for promising kisses to combat the protesting groan of the pips as they wait for the water to not only heat up but to work its way to the showerhead.

"How the hell do you do that?"

Dorothy's head tilts to the side at the husky question as she steps back letting Red take first turn under the spray. She'd made sure it was hot enough to work out the tension without being too scolding for either of their liking.

"Magic….." Dorothy shrugs taking Red's arm in thanks as she steps up into the tub after her. "Let me."

Red bites back a groan at the soft-spoken words while the soap bar is stolen from her hand. It's only later that Red vows never to admit she was left panting at the sight of her girlfriend lathering up her hands instead of using the washcloth tucked beside the soap dish.

She starts slow massaging her hands along the arm Red had braced against the wall for support than working over to her left taking the same care in washing away every trace of grime and sweat while leaving a bubbly trail of a soapy collar across Red's neck.

Ruby's breathing picks up no matter how much she fights to keep it under control. Sure, they have shared showers before in ones much smaller than this but there was just something about this one that seems much more…intimate.

"Breath baby," Dorothy instructs shifting down so she was kneeling in front of her lover after a quick recharge with the soap lathering more then she would need. "actually, can you hold that for me, babe?" Red's node is mechanical as her trembling hand closes around the bar.

Dorothy grins up at her before starting in on her task letting her hands roam following the handy trail of little waterfalls across every curve and divot of Red's heat warmed skin working her way down past Red's stomach leaving more than a few soft kisses in her wake along with the soap suds before she needed another hit with the soap bar chuckling when it was almost dropped onto her head. "You know I hate when you tease like that." Red groans

"Hey, right now I'm only trying to get you washed up." Dorothy explains enjoying the not so subtle hitch in Ruby's breathing while her hands travel farther up the inside of Red's leg feeling every trembling shock under her fingers.

"Right now? Then what's after?" Ruby's voice cracks at the question caught between a groan and a whimper when her lover's massaging touch stops just shy of its intended goal.

"That depends on how well your balance is after working yourself so hard."

Dorothy savors the whispered curse as Red's hands drop bracing themselves against her shoulders.

Its not until she was standing with her back pressed against the surprisingly ice-cold tiles of the backslash of the shower and Red's hot body is flush against her own that Dorothy gasps at the movement. Her wolf is quick using Dorothy's slightly opened mouth to her advantage, the kiss is equal parts soft and messy but it's enough to have Dorothy's hands clawing for purchase on Red's shower wet shoulders to hold herself up.

As soon as air is needed forcing them apart and she'd regained enough to stop her head from spinning her head dips her tongue flicking out lapping at the little pool of water collected at the base of her lover's throat. Ruby's chock of a groan has Dorothy grinning in smug pride against her skin making sure to leave at least the start of a mark behind so everyone would know Red was hers.

"Dor everyone in town already knows I'm yours."

"Doesn't mean I can't remind them."

That triggers a predatory growl from her wolf as Ruby knees her eyes never breaking from Dorothy's as she moves. Her hand shoots out bracing against the wall as Red's tongue sweeps against the hollow of her hips both to lap up the water drops there and to tease her with a kissed trail lower as Red's lips dare to move closer to the joint of her hips enjoying the knowledge that not all of the generous amount of wetness waiting for her is from their shared workout nor the warm shower spray still beating over them.

Something Ruby is sure she will never get over is that first sweet taste that always triggers that musically soft moan she loves so dearly. It's so cute the way her thigh muscles jump every time she tries her hardest to stay still under Red's caressing touches.

"Wolfie…."

Red grins against her at the moaned curse that was her name falling from her lover's lips. She's close Red can tell without the tightening hold Dorothy has on her hair in warning considering the wolf's tongue has stolen her ability to say actual words. Something Red prides herself on the longer she listens to the echoing sounds of her lover's pleasure above her.

Dorothy comes with a moaned whine of Red's name on her lips.

Rather than being able to revel too long in her ability to make such a strong warrior come apart, Red was hulled to her feet and into a hard-messy kiss.

The taste of their mingled juices against her tongue has at least Red growling wetter faster and hotter than before.

"Bed now." Her mate orders with a simi playful shove of her shoulders.

They leave the water running choosing to spend the time needed to turn it off to chase each other down the hall toward the bedroom.

"Humm I have to say if this is what happens after working out with you. I'm going to be in a lot better shape."

Dorothy rolled her eyes at the comment enjoying instead the feel of Red crawling up the bed over her.

"Shut up and kiss me, Wolfie."

"Whatever you say Kansas."


End file.
